memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Unnamed D7 class starships
Klingon Attack Ship Starship from "Friday's Child" I haven't watched in a long time but do they actually call the ship a "bird of prey"? --User:Ryan123450 :No, they do not call it a Bird of Pray, but they do call it a scout ship, and it also looks like the Bird of Pray. They used an effect like in "Mudd's Women" in which it is just glowing light. An affect I call Light warp. the ship looks exactly like the Bird of Pray, some 20 years before they built the model. It is near the end of the episode. take a look at this address :you should still watch the episode before deciding. --User:TOSrules hmmm. Interesting. Looks like a bop to me.Ryan123450 08:09, 30 Aug 2004 (CEST) :: The Star Trek Companion states that the ship looked like a flat iron with fins and was similar to the vessel used in Buck Rogers. However that little screencap really does look a bit like a Bird of Prey... Kobi 10:09, 30 Aug 2004 (CEST) :::Well, to be fair it only looks kind of like a bird of prey. I think its unnecessary supposition to associate it with this type of ship. The reference should be moved to "Klingon scout ship". -- Captain Mike K. Bartel 14:29, 30 Aug 2004 (CEST) :::: That ship turned out being a D7 class in the remastered episode. --Alan 02:59, 2 June 2007 (UTC) Vessel from "Friday's Child (redux) I need a lot of help in coming up with some better information on this vessel. It's been a long while since I've seen the episode and I'm getting LASIK eye surgery tomorrow, so I can't watch the episode again. I know for a fact that it was called a Klingon Warship in the one episode it appeared in. I think Kras called it a scout vessel, but I can't remember for the life of me. Ex Astris Ecientia has it listed as a scout, and they are pretty reliable information wise. I can't believe this Klingon ship went this long without its own page on Memory Alpha. --AC84 03:07, 19 October 2006 :Kras refers to the ship that brought him to Capella as "a small scout ship". There's nothing I can see that indicates his ship is the same as the one encountered by the Enterprise later. Chekov is at Spock's viewfinder when he says "It's an alien, sir. By configuration... a Klingon warship." It sounds to me like he's saying, "It looks Klingon, and it has guns and shields" rather that saying it's a definite Warship class. The rest of the time, it's called the "Klingon vessel". --Aurelius Kirk 03:51, 19 October 2006 (UTC) Yeah, I came to the same conclusions about the ship being a warship. It might have been a general statement. I had a hard time coming up with a name for this page, seeing as how we don't know for sure if it is a scout or even a warship. I decided on "warship" because Chekov was obviously talking about the Klingon vessel on their viewscreen. Originally I was going to call it "Unknown Klingon Vessel" but the name was extremely unfulfilling. Like naming the page for an unknown Federation starship, "Unknown Federation Starship". But in retrospect, whatever you guys end up calling it, I'm fine with it.--AC84 04:14, 19 October 2006 (PST) :I think "Unnamed Klingon starships" is a good place for this. I just gave it a whirl. --Aurelius Kirk 06:12, 19 October 2006 (UTC) The only reason I feel this ship should have its own home, so to speak, is because of Star Trek: Remastered. Michael Okuda will no doubt replace the original graphic with an actual new Klingon ship which will retain the basic shape of the aforementioned original graphic. This is why the screencap says "extreme visual range". This is also why Klingon attack ship should also (and does) have its own article on Memory Alpha. In the remastered episode of , a new never-before-seen Klingon ship will finally be shown due to the fact this ship was too weak and too easily defeated to be the formidable D7 Klingon Battle Cruiser we saw in . --AC84 23:11, 20 October 2006 (PST) I'd like to see a show of textual hands to see how many support the idea of giving this ship its own article (granted a borderline stub article) on Memory Alpha. Obviously I "Support" (reasons above), but I'm not even sure if I qualify to vote. --AC84 23:19, 20 October 2006 (PST) ::I agree it should have its own page, with regards to the high probability that when this episode becomes "remastered," it will include new footage of this vessel. I am also inclined to believe that naming this vessel along the lines of Kras' statement about it being a scout vessel would be the easiest way to identify it, as that is how it was identified "from the horses mouth," if you will. There was never any indication that the ship simply left Kras behind, nor was there any indication that there might be two Klingon vessels in the area. Besides, a scout ship and a warship can be one in the same, it all depends on who is descibing the vessel and their feelings about the species. Even Jem'Hadar warships were recognized as such. --Alan del Beccio 02:10, 21 October 2006 (UTC) As much as "Klingon Warship" or "Klingon Scout Warship" sounds cool, the reliability of Kras' statement over Chekov's is more legitimate and seems about right. As sneeky and crafty as the Klingons were during the 23rd century, Kras had no reason to lie and I doubt an actual warship, much less a battle cruiser, would have any reason to yield in a battle as this visibly small ship did. --AC84 03:25, 21 October 2006 (PST) Remastered It would appear this is a D7 class, afterall. Therefore this will probably need to be now moved to //Unnamed D7 class starships//. --Alan del Beccio 04:45, 9 January 2007 (UTC) :As the background note says, the ship pictured was only directly referred to as a "Klingon warship" by Chekov, therefore this is not a contradiction. I support the move. --OuroborosCobra talk 04:52, 9 January 2007 (UTC) ::Have a look at this screencap from the new episode: This could be a D7, but it looks thin and different to me, maybe a smaller, scout version? I think this should stay separate, particularly since the ship in the original episode was clearly not a D7. Maybe this is the weaker variety that attacked the Enterprise in ? --Werideatdusk 04:19, 12 January 2007 (UTC) Well, I for one wouldn't say "clearly". --Alan del Beccio 21:14, 10 March 2007 (UTC) :::This ship will be shown as a D7 class Klingon Battlecruiser next week on the Remastered episode. Should this page follow the same fate as the "scout ship/warship" from Friday's Child? Yeah, when the time comes. --Alan 00:18, 7 May 2007 (UTC) :::Now is as good a time as any.